Hell(o) Love!
by Lylliac Jocelyn
Summary: Mereka saling terjerat namun membenci satu sama lain. Kecemburuan yang mereka alami mengalahkan cinta dan akal sehingga menciptakan ritme sempurna antara terobsesi dan saling menghancurkan. / Warning inside! AU/ DLDR!/ Ch 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Mereka saling terjerat namun membenci satu sama lain. Kecemburuan yang mereka alami mengalahkan cinta dan akal sehat sehingga menciptakan ritme sempurna antara terobsesi dan saling menghancurkan. / "Dasar sinting!" … "Gracias, my bitchy."…"Kewarasanmu benar-benar dipertanyakan, Sadis." / Warning inside! AU/ DLDR!_

 _ **Gintama " Sorachi Hideaki**_

 _ **Sougo x Kagura**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **[Attention!]**_

 _ **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur dewasa yang tak layak di konsumsi oleh anak di bawah umur. Jika masih nekad saya tidak bisa menjamin kepolosan kalian tidak ternodai yaaa dan lagi saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Warning inside! AU, typo(s), OoC, mature theme, etc…**_

 _ **Hell(o) Love" Presented by**_ _Exceele_

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

 _Enjoy…_

(*)(*)(*)

Langit Edo nampak cerah pagi ini meski udaranya sedikit lembab. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca di kota itu sering berubah-ubah dikarenakan musim panas sebentar lagi berakhir.

Suara bising dari klakson kendaraan yang membelah jalanan sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh gadis bercepol yang dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepala vermillionnya di kaca jendela bus yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Tangannya sibuk memijat pahanya guna menghilangkan rasa pegal yang mendera kakinya karena sepatu hak tinggi hitam kesayangannya itu.

Bus itu tidak terlalu padat namun juga tidak terlalu lenggang. Kagura –gadis yang sedang mengurut kakinya itu duduk sendirian di bangku barisan ketiga arah pintu dengan mata yang terpejam. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak sebagus cuaca pagi ini. Rasanya ia sedang membutuhkan sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang untuk menjadi samsak tinjunya.

Alisnya menukik tanda ia benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Bus masih berjalan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah halte. Kagura menyadarinya, ia harus segera turun di halte ini kalau tidak ingin terlambat –lebih terlambat maksudnya.

Dengan enggan ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah pintu untuk keluar. Langkahnya terseret –ada rasa ngilu bercampur pegal di bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan hal itu sontak saja mengundang berbagai macam tatapan dari orang sekelilingnya. Kagura tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang segera turun dari bus ini untuk sampai ke kantornya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia sudah terlambat bermenit-menit yang lalu karena kesiangan. Tidak. Ini tidak sepenuhnya kesahalannya. Ada seseorang yang membuatnya begini yang juga merupakan dalang dari semua kekesalan Kagura.

"Tsk…" Kagura hanya berdecil saat ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar sejak ia keluar dari apartemenya hingga sekarang. Tanpa perlu melihatpun Kagura sudah tahu siapa orang gila yang terus menerus menghubunginya itu.

Kini ia sudah sepenuhnya memijakan kaki ke tanah dan mulai melangkah selebar yang ia bisa.

Untung halte itu berada di depan perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, walau kenyataannya ia masih harus berjalan kaki karena jarak dari halte ke gedung perkantorannya terbilang cukup jauh karena lapangan parkirnya yang luas.

"Brengsek….!" Umpatnya pegal karena terus menerus ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Dengan cekatan tangan putih itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas dan menjawab panggilan menyakitkan telinga itu.

' _Setelah sampai, ke ruanganku segera.'_ Sambungan terputus. Kalimat serapahan yang sudah siap Kagura lontarkan berhenti di ujung lidahnya saat suara maskulin di seberang sana sudah mencuri start terlebih dahulu dan secara sepihak memutuskan panggilan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Kagura untuk buka suara.

Kagura menatap layar ponselnya nyalang. Di sana tercetak dengan jelas puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dengan nama kontak yang sama.

 _Bastard_! Itulah nama kontak yang berderet di logs panggilannya.

–lagi Kagura berdecak dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Di kembalikannya ponsel itu ke tempatnya dan sesegera mungkin melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

(*)(*)(*)

Ting! Pintu lift itu terbuka dengan angka menunjuk lantai 20 di atasnya. Saat Kagura keluar manik biru lautnya langsung di sapa dengan lobby kosong melompong tanpa adanya satupun benda yang terletak di sana.

Sebuah kewajaran karena khusus untuk lantai ini hanya ada satu pintu yang langsung terhubung dengan ruangan sang direktur perusahaan.

Helaan nafas keluar dari celah bibirnya. Ia sedang mencoba memperbaiki ekspresinya dengan tatapan datar. Untuk menghadapi orang itu. Hanya untuk orang itu Kagura menebalkan pertahanan dirinya berlipat-lipat.

Ia siap!

Dengan mantap Kagura berjalan menuju meja panjang yang terdapat di sisi pintu lebar itu. Tentu saja di sana ada seseorang yang sedang duduk berkutat dengan monitor di hadapannya, dan sepertinya orang itu belum menyadari keberadaan Kagura.

Sampai akhirnya suara ketukan terakhir dari pantofel tinggi Kagura membuat orang itu mendongak dan menemukan Kagura sudah berdiri di depannya.

Orang yang nyatanya seorang gadis itu langsung menatap Kagura dengan tatapan menusuk. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak menyukai kehadiran gadis itu di sini.

Merasakan adanya siratan intimidasi Kagura hanya memutar mata bosan. Di usianya yang ke-25 tahun ini, tatapan seperti itu sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Mungkinkah itu disebabkan ia yang terlalu cantik? Hingga banyak orang –terutama perempuan menatapnya benci atau iri seperti itu. Sebenarnya jawaban itu tidak sepenuhnya benar namun juga tidak mutlak salah.

Dari dulu Kagura memang sering mendapatkan tatapan iri dari teman-temannya karena wajahnya. Namun untuk masalah gadis ini sudah dipastikan karena persoalan lain. Jawabannya akan segera diketahui dari balik pintu berdaun dua itu.

Kagura membungkukan badan sedikit sebagai salam sekaligus izin untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya ini.

Gadis beriris merah dengan rambut lurus indigonya hanya membalas singkat dan kembali fokus ke komputernya.

Ia di abaikan. Walau tidak sepenuhnya. Kagura kembali menghela nafas dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu itu dengan menekan handle-nya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan segera menelan tubuh Kagura yang beranjak masuk ke dalam. Sorotan pertama yang Kagura lihat saat sudah benar-benar di dalam adalah seseorang yang duduk di balik meja keberasannya yang menghadap langsung ke pintu.

Laki-laki itu menampilkan senyum dingin ketika mengetahui Kagura lah yang memasuki ruangannya. Ah, ia sudah benar-benar menunggu lama untuk wanita itu.

"Sikap Nobume semakin hari semakin buruk kepadaku." Lontaran pertama keluar dari Kagura yang berisi protes tentang sikap sekretaris orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Alis berwarna pasir itu terangkat sebelah, "Benarkah? Kurasa itu bukanlah hal baru untukmu." Bariton tanpan intonasi itu benar-benar membuat Kagura muak.

"Kenapa memanggilku? Cepat katakan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni tingkahmu kalau itu yang kau inginkan!" Ketus Kagura yang segera di tanggapi dengan kekehan pelan oleh laki-laki yang tak lain adalah bos nya di perusahaan ini –Okita Sougo.

" _Slow down baby_ …" Mendengarnya Kagura berdecih, ia benar-benar jengkel jika berdekatan dengan manusia sadis ini. Seolah-olah Sougo didatangkan kepadanya untuk menguji kesabarannya yang memang berada di bawah standar.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyai keadaanmu setelah pertarungan kita semalaman. Tapi kurasa kau baik-baik saja." Katanya santai dengan pandangan menilai. "Sudah kuduga, seharusnya kita bermain seharian penuh untuk membuatmu tak bisa berjalan."

"Sadis sialan!" Seru Kagura dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kau pikir aku budak seks-mu?!"

Jari telunjuk itu bergerak ke kanan-kiri tepat di depan wajah tampan miliknya. "Tentu saja bukan, budak dan tunangan itu memiliki strata yang berbeda. Kau tunanganku. Semua orang tahu itu. Dan lagi, apa salah jika bercinta dengan tunanganku sendiri?"

Kagura menatap Sougo nanar. Hatinya terasa remuk dengan ucapan Sougo barusan. Lalu jikalau ia bukan tunangannya apa Sougo akan menyebutnya sebagai budak seksnya?

Kagura mendecih pelan saat pikiran itu menyergap pikirannya.

Ia benar-benar benci laki-laki yang bertampang innocent ini! Demi Kamisama, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan pria bejat seperti Sougo?

"Kau memuakkan!" Cela Kagura dengan tajam.

Bukannya tersinggung Sougo malah tertawa yang terdengar seperi hinaan di telinga Kagura. "Itu memang kenyataannya, sayang." Balasnya ringan.

Kagura merasakan darahnya mendidih, giginya bergemelatuk menahan emosi untuk tidak melemparkan apapun yang ada di dekatnya ke wajah laki-laki itu.

"Jika hanya itu, sebaiknya aku pergi!" Benar. Berada di sini sangat tidak baik untuk darah tingginya. Kagura mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk segera angkat kaki dari ruangan yang penuh aura sang Lucifer.

Kagura memutar tubuhnya cepat dan segera meraih handle pintu. Namun, sebelum benar-benar menekannya ia menoleh ke belakang dan dapat ia lihat Sougo masih di sana, duduk di singgasananya seraya menyeringai kearahnya.

"Jangan menghubungiku lagi layaknya orang gila kurang kerjaan! Itu sangat mengganggu, jika memang ada perlu kau hanya cukup mengirimiku pesan singkat!" Kagura merasa berbicara dengan Okita Sougo tidak bisa tidak menggunakan tanda seru di ujung kalimatnya.

"Orang gila pada dasarnya tidak ada yang bekerja, China. Kau salah jika menganggapku orang gila kurang kerjaan karena nyatanya aku bekerja di sini. Sebagai direktur. Dan lagi jika mengirimimu pesan singkat sangat tidak seru. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara seksimu atau sekedar hanya helaan nafasmu yang menggoda." Bibir tipis itu melebarkan senyum mautnya yang dijamin bisa membuat wanita manapun yang melihatnya menggelepar seketika. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak mempan untuk Kagura.

"Dasar sinting!"

" _Gracias, my bitchy_." Sougo membalasnya dengan cepat, seolah ucapan kasar barusan adalah pujian untuknya.

Kagura tidak tahan, mendengar Sougo yang selalu bisa mematahkan ucapannya hanya membuat telinganya sakit. Maka dengan itu dibukanya pintu tak berdosa itu kasar dan menutupnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang keras.

Nobume yang di luar tentu terlihat sangat terperanjat akibat kemunculan Kagura tiba-tiba dengan bunyi pintu yang tertutup kasar. Alisnya bertautan bingung melihat wajah Kagura yang mengeras.

Kagura berdecih dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan Nobume dengan tatapan herannya.

Hari ini ia benar-benar sial –tidak, semenjak ia bertemu dengan Sougo tidak ada kesialan yang tidak menghampiri hari-harinya.

Sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Kagura menatap lekat cincin perak berbatu ruby yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sejak kapan? Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Sejak kapan ia mulai terikat dengan pangeran sadis itu? Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Tidak banyak kenangan yang patut diingat karena kebersamaan mereka selalu diisi dengan adu mulut. Tapi… bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudah menerima cincin ini tersemat di salah satu jarinya ketika pria itu melamarnya dua tahun yang lalu?

Kagura bahkan tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia seperti orang yang terombang-ambing di perairan Atlantik tanpa perahu. Penglihatannya luas namun yang terlihat hanya hamparan air laut tanpa ujung. Ia gamang.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk segera ia bawa tubuh rampingnya memasuki benda persegi itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pintu kelas 3-Z itu terbuka lebar. Gadis berambut panjang hitam legam masuk bersama sahabatnya. Suasana kelas tampak ricuh seperti biasanya, karena sudah biasa mendapati keributan di kelas ini Soyo dan Kagura –sepasang sahabat yang baru masuk kelas itu langsung duduk di bangku mereka yang terdapat di saf nomor dua dari belakang, baris ketiga dari pintu.

Melihat Kagura yang baru masuk kelas, siswa di sana langsung bersiul-siul menggoda murid pindahan itu. Wajah imut dengan aksen cepol rambut yang menghiasi sisi kepalanya, serta kulit seputih susu itu tentu sangat mudah untuk menarik perhatian kaum Adam.

Kagura itu cantik. Sudah pasti.

Sifatnya yang cuek menambah nilai plus di mata para laki-laki yang sudah mengincarnya. Bagi mereka, sifat juah mahal begitu bagai tantangan tersendiri untuk mendapatkan Kagura.

Soyo hanya tersenyum melihat Kagura yang memutar mata bosan. Ia memang baru pindah 2 bulan lalu, tapi ia masih sangat risih dengan tatapan-tatapan liar yang di layangkan kearahnya.

Jengah dengan godaan-godaan basi itu Kagura menelungkupkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja dengan sedikit kasar.

Mereka hanya melihat Kagura dari penampilan luarnya saja tapi Kagura jamin tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu sifat aslinya.

Sifat menyebalkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Soyo secara blak-blakan.

Kepala yang tertelungkup itu berubah posisi menjadi menyamping menghadap jendela kelas. Dan di sanalah iris merah dan biru bersirobrok. Kagura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba memastikan dan benar saja manik merah gelap itu memang menatap kearahnya.

"Tsk…" Berdecak sebal Kagura kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya kali ini di atas lipatan lengan. Adakah satu laki-laki saja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan normal bukan tatapan penuh intensitas yang berlebihan? Jika ada maka Kagura akan langsung mencalonkan diri sebagai istrinya di masa mendatang nanti.

"Kagura-chan…" Sebuah guncangan pelan ia rasakan dibahunya.

"Hm…?" Sahutnya teredam. Merasa sedikit terabaikan Soyo semakin jadi mengguncang bahunya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kagura, lalu dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada sang sahabat yang baru ia dapatkan dua bulan lalu.

Soyo merapatkan diri ke tubuhnya disertai kepala yang condong kearah telinganya untuk membisikan sesuatu.

"Lihat itu…." Soyo mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, Kagura mengangkat alis sebelah tidak mengerti akan ucapan Soyo.

"Apa maksudmu, Soyo-chan?"

"Pstt…! Jangan keras-keras. Lihat itu." Kagura mengikuti arah tunjukan dagu Soyo, "Okita-kun melihat kearahmu terus." Setelah itu yang Kagura dengar adalah kikikan geli dari sebelahnya.

Tatapannya kembali bertemu dengan manik ruby itu. Namun sedetik kemudian Kagura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Soyo.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya sedikit heran melihat tingkah girang yang ditunjukan oleh Soyo secara terang-terangan.

Mata Soyo terbelalak dan langsung mencengkram kedua bahu gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya. "Astaga! Kalalu dia terus memperhatikanmu seperti itu berarti dia tertarik denganmu!" Gebunya menjelaskan.

"Memang ada apa dengan hal itu?" Mendengarnya Soyo langsung membenturkan keningnya dengan kening milik Kagura.

Tindakan itu mau tidak mau membuat Kagura sedikit meringis karena benturannya terbilang cukup menyakitkan.

"Kagura-chaan! Dia itu Okita-kun loh… Okita-kun!" Entah kenapa Soyo menjadi sangat gemas dengan tingkah cuek teman cepolnya ini. "Dia itu pangeran sadis yang paling diminati siswi di Sekolah ini –tidak tidak, ia bahkan terkenal di sekolah lain karena kesadisan dan ketampanannya!"

"Banyak yang gadis mengidolakannya. Masa' kamu tidak tahu sih, kamu sudah dua bulan di sini. Setidaknya dalam kurun waktu segitu sudah cukup untuk mengetahui tetek bengek yang ada di sekolah ini."

Kagura mendorong tubuh Soyo pelan untuk memberikan ruangnya bernafas. Berdekatan seperti itu entah dengan siapa saja Kagura selalu tidak leluasa menghirup oksigen.

Setelah sedikit merasa lebih baik, Kagura dengan lekat-lekat menatap obsidian milik Soyo.

"Dengar ya Soyo-chan, aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun." Tukas Kagura pelan-pelan, takut menyakiti perasaan teman terdekatnya ini.

"T-tapi dia Okita-kun loh, Kagura-chan. Kau akan menyesal jika menolaknya." Balas Soyo memperingati yang segera dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Kagura.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa, Soyo-chan. Dan hanya ingin fokus dengan apa yang sedang kukejar. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal." Timpal Kagura penuh keyakinan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku –" Ucapan Soyo tersela dengan pintu kelas yang bergeser dan munculah guru Sejarah berambut perak keriting dengan tatapan malasnya. Guru itu mulai melangkah masuk dan para siswa yang menyadari kehadiran guru itu mulai sibuk kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

"Sudahlah Soyo-chan, nanti kapan-kapan bisa kita bahas. Oke?" Mendengar itu Soyo hanya mengangguk lemah dengan tatapan simpatik kearah Kagura. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Okita Sougo yang sudah memandang ke depan kelas tempat sang guru sudah berdiri siap memberikan materi.

Merasa tidak bisa mengalahkan kekerasan kepala Kagura Soyo hanya menghela nafas dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk temannya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Menyadari keberadaan Sougo dari jauh sepertinya sudah keahlian Kagura. Seperti sekarang tubuhnya bereaksi saat melihat seperempat tubuh Sougo yang sedang membelakanginya di pengkolan koridor menuju pintu utama gedung perusahaan. Meski dalam keadaan seperti itu Kagura sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah si sadis sialan.

Jam kerja sudah selesai 20 menit yang lalu dan seluruh pegawai pasti sudah kembali ke rumah masing untuk merehatkan tubuh mereka yang bekerja seharian. Alasan Kagura baru pulang sekarang disebabkan tugasnya yang baru kelar beberapa menit yang lalu –salahkan efek telat yang ia lakukan tadi pagi, seandainya ia tidak datang terlambat ia pasti selesai tepat waktu. Oke lupakan itu.

Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan Kagura adalah kenapa sang direktur muda itu masih berkeliaran jam segini?

Dengan beberapa spekulasi yang menggerayangi benaknya, Kagura melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Ia mengutuk mengapa jalan menuju pintu keluar hanya bisa melewati koridor besar ini? Dan lagi kenapa Sougo harus di sana?

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali seolah baru mendapatkan pencerahan.

Kenapa ia harus sembunyi-sembunyi? Toh, ia juga ingin pulang. Lagian ini satu-satunya jalan menuju pintu keluar selain basement untuk parkiran bawah tanah, kan.

Menepuk jidatnya dramatis Kagura baru menyadari kebodohannya. Maka dengan itu ia kembali melangkah normal.

Kagura yakin ia baik-baik saja, akan tetapi seperti yang sering orang terdahulu bilang rasa kepercayaan diri yang terlalu berlebihan akan membawa malapetaka sendiri bagi si empunya.

Begitu juga yang terjadi pada Kagura. Kini mata beriris biru itu terlihat seperti hampir keluar dengan langkah kaki yang tiba-tiba terhenti, jaraknya dengan Sougo hanya tinggal 4 meter dan dari tempatnya berdiri tentu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas laki-laki itu.

Dan sekarangKagura mengerti mengapa Sougo belum pulang di jam segini dan alasan ia berdiri di sana. Yang jelas laki-laki itu berdiri di sana bukan untuk menunggunya. Laki-laki itu hanya sedang menggeluti aktivitasnya.

–bercumbu mesra dengan sekretarisnya sendiri.

Dada Kagura terasa nyeri, saking sakitnya ia bahkan tidak sanggup meneteskan barang secuilpun air matanya. Ekspresi syok yang sempat ia tunjukan berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang tak sampai di mata.

"Sadis…."

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

This is my first fanfic in this fandom! So, hello guys…!

Saya tahu ini banyak kekurangannya dan mohon untuk dimaklumi.

Anw, lupakan suffix aru yang biasa Kagura gunakan di animanganya ketika membaca ini. Jangan ditanya kenapa.

Saya adalah tipikal orang pendiam jadi agak bingung harus ngomong apa.

Jadi yang bisa saya ucapkan hanyalah terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot mereview atau sekedar membaca fanfic ini.

Saya tidak menuntut apapun, karena pada dasarnya saya menulis untuk memuaskan hasrat saya bukan untuk maksud lain.

Kalau begitu sampai di sini saja cuap-cuap saya.

Thanks!

– EL –


	2. Love or Hated?

_Dan sekarang Kagura mengerti mengapa Sougo belum pulang di jam segini dan alasan ia berdiri di sana. Yang jelas laki-laki itu berdiri di sana bukan untuk menunggunya. Laki-laki itu hanya sedang menggeluti aktivitasnya._

– _bercumbu mesra dengan sekretarisnya sendiri._

 _Dada Kagura terasa nyeri, saking sakitnya ia bahkan tidak sanggup meneteskan barang secuilpun air matanya. Ekspresi syok yang sempat ia tunjukan berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang tak sampai di mata._

" _Sadis…."_

 _ **Gintama " Sorachi Hideaki**_

 _ **Sougo x Kagura**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **[Attention!]**_

 _ **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur dewasa yang tak layak di konsumsi oleh anak di bawah umur. Jika masih nekad saya tidak bisa menjamin kepolosan kalian tidak ternodai yaaa dan lagi saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Warning inside! AU, typo(s), OoC, mature theme*lemon content*, etc…**_

 _ **Hell(o) Love" Presented by**_ _Exceele_

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

 _Enjoy…_

(*)(*)(*)

Rambut vermillion itu nampak menyembul di antara lautan manusia yang sibuk menyenangkan diri dengan menggoyangkan seluruh tubuh mereka mengikuti dentuman musik DJ yang keras. Tak pelak tubuh kecilnya terhuyung-huyung karena tanpa sengaja bersenggolan dengan orang-orang yang kini dipertanyakan kesadarannya.

Kagura terus berjalan melawan arus untuk sampai ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke klub malam seperti ini. Dia adalah wanita dewasa yang terkadang juga memerlukan hiburan untuk sekedar melepas penat di badan –terutama di hatinya.

Setelah berjuang mati-matian, akhirnya ia terlepas dari kumpulan itu dan mulai melangkah santai menuju meja counter untuk memesan minuman. Kagura menundukan dirinya di kursi tinggi yang tersedia di sana.

Kemudian tangannya terangkat memanggil bartender, "Hasegawa-san, aku pesan seperti yang biasa." Ucapnya sedikit lantang karena pengaruh musik yang memekakan telinga. Bartender berkacamata hitam itu mengangguk dengan senyum bodoh seperti biasa, "Oke." Meski ia jarang datang kemari, tetapi Kagura sudah tercatat sebagai langganan di klub malam ini.

Menopang dagu menggunakan tangan kanannya,Kagura mulai menatap ke sekitar. Matanya terus berkeliling sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat kearah pasangan yang sibuk bercumbu ria di sudut sana, dari gerak-geriknya nampak sekali sang lelaki yang bersemangat memangut bibir yang menjadi lawannya itu.

Mau tak mau pemandangan itu justru membuat Kagura bernostalgia akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, yang di mana ia memergoki Sougo dan Nobume melakukan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba dirinya langsung tergelak, mentertawai dirinya sendiri yang merasa bodoh karena terbebani dengan aksi panas yang di tangkap oleh netra-nya.

Jelas ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana ekspresi kedua orang itu yang menatapnya dengan tampang tak bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tsk….!" Tangannya melepas dua cepol yang bertengger manis di masing-masing sisi kepalanya dengan kasar, itu terlihat dari beberapa helai rambutnya yang rontok. "Brengsek!" Umpatnya kasar saat merasa dadanya bergemuruh kencang setiap kali mengingat itu.

Apa Kagura cemburu? Jelas ia akan menjawab tidak dengan tegas. Mana mungkin dirinya yang merupakan seorang wanita superior langsung terjatuh hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

Perasaannya terlalu berharga walau sekedar untuk cemburu –terutama cemburu karena laki-laki brengsek macam Okita Sougo.

Benar. Kagura tidak cemburu, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit… kesal.

Pesanannya datang. Tanpa ampun Kagura langsung menegak minuman beralkohol itu dalam sekali teguk. Bibirnya mengkilap karena sapuan basah dari minuman yang ia minum. Dengan cekatan dirinya kembali mengisi gelasnya yang kosong dengan cairan yang sama lalu menegaknya sampai habis.

Kerongkongannya terasa seperti terbakar saat minuman itu melewati tenggorokannya namun menyisakan rasa nikmat dan ketagihan untuk terus mengecap rasa itu.

Bahu yang sedari tadi menegang mulai merosot rileks karena pengaruh alkoloh, dirinya merasa terbang ke angan-angan seakan-akan baru saja terlepas dari beban yang ia pikul selama ini. Ia mabuk, tentu saja. Ia adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang tubuhnya sendiri. Dia lemah akan minuman beralkohol namun tetap memaksakan untuk terus minum. Hanya untuk hari ini, biarkan dia melakukan sesuka hatinya.

Suara khas bangku yang ditarik mengalihkan pandangan untuk menoleh. Di sana ia menemukan seseorang yang tadi sempat dihubunginya untuk menemani malamnya yang suram ini.

Manik obsidian milik orang itu menatapnya khawatir saat melihat matanya yang menyayu. "Kagura-chan…. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Ah, suaranya terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Kagura. Tangan Kagura langsung terangkat dan menepuk-nepuk bahu orang tersebut.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada masalah apapun, Soyo-chan." Kepalanya menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum lebar namun terlihat terluka di mata temannya itu.

Soyo menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia agak terkejut saat Kagura tiba-tiba menghubunginya untuk memintanya menemani perempuan ini minum-minum. Walau tampak liar, Soyo tahu bahwa Kagura jarang menyentuh hal yang berbau alkohol. Tentu saja pengecualin untuk hari ini, maka dalam sekali lihat Soyo langsung paham bahwa Kagura sedang didera masalah berat.

Mengapa ia mengatakan itu sebagai masalah berat? Karena biasanya Kagura yang ia kenal selalu bisa menyikapi segala permasalahan yang menghampirinya dengan caranya sendiri. Kagura itu cuek dan tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan orang tentangnya, tapi untuk malam ini, entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat terpukul.

Soyo mengamit tangan Kagura yang ada di bahunya dan menggenggamnya erat. Matanya masih memancarkan rasa khawatir.

"Jika ada apa-apa, ceritakan padaku jangan memendamnya sendiri, Kagura-chan."

Kemudian suara tawa getir lah yang menanggapi ucapannya barusan.

Kagura menarik tangannya yang digenggam Soyo, menopang kembali dagunya dan langsung mengerling jenaka kearah teman berambut gelapnya itu.

"Dia berselingkuh…." Soyo mulai memasang telinganya baik-baik dan menunggu kelanjutannya dengan sabar.

"Tepat di depan mataku."

Tubuh Soyo langsung menegang dan menatap Kagura dengan sedih, "Jangan. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Soyo-chan." Ada suara cegukan yang menyelinap di ucapannya.

"Tidak diperlukan rasa sedih maupun kasihan untuk masalah ini…" Kagura kembali tertawa, "Biarkan dia melakukan apa saja sesuka hatinya. Toh, aku tidak peduli."

"Kagura-chan…."

"Sejak awal dia memang laki-laki brengsek". Tatapan Kagura menajam, gelak tawanya sudah berhenti digantikan dengan ekspresi dingin seolah ia sudah mati rasa.

Soyo sadar temannya ini sudah mabuk berat. Lalu Soyo ikut memesan minuman, setidaknya membiarkan Kagura saat ini lebih baik daripada memaksanya untuk bercerita yang malah akan berujung ia mengamuk.

Kagura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja counter di depannya, matanya memandang kosong dengan mulut yang mulai meracau tidak jelas.

" _He just say fuck fuck me~ He just a bastard! Sadist bastard! I hope to kill you~ but i can't…. What I've done? Sougo stupid stupid!"_ Suaranya yang serak melirih. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah ia sedang bernyanyi dengan lirik lagu buatan sendiri atau sedang mengumpat seseorang. Yang jelas orang sekitarnya tahu bahwa ia telah mabuk.

Soyo menegak minumannya sedikit dan meirik kearah Kagura yang telah lemas. Kesadaran temannya itu sudah di ambang batas, lalu Soyo berencana mengakhiri malam ini dengan membawa Kagura ke apartemennya.

Setelah membayar minumannya dan minuman Kagura, Soyo mulai memapah tubuh tak bertenaga itu untuk keluar dari klub malam ini. Beruntung Kagura itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya sehingga ia tidak kesulitan membawanya.

Setelah sampai luar Soyo menyetopkan sebuah taksi dan meminta bantuan sang sopir untuk membuka pintu penumpang dan memasukan tubuh Kagura ke dalamnya. Setelah memastikan Kagura mendapat posisi yang nyaman Soyo ikut masuk yang diikuti sang sopir.

Soyo mengatakan alamat rumahnya kepada sopir itu, setelah mengangguk tanda mengerti taksi itu mulai berjalan ikut berbaur dengan kendaraan lain di jalanan malam kota Edo.

(*)(*)(*)

"Sadis…"

Kedua tubuh di hadapannya nampak tegang sejenak sebelum salah satu dari dua orang itu menghadap kearahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris biru laut Kagura menatap dalam ke iris merah darah di depannya. Kagura mencari-cari sesuatu di sana, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah kehampaan tanpa emosi di dalam mata itu.

Melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain, Kagura tertawa hambar. Kakinya kembali melangkah santai mencoba bersikap biasa untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh mencoba untuk tidak menghabisi laki-laki yang hampir di lewatinya ini.

"Jangan pedulikan aku." Katanya. "Lanjutkan saja."

Matanya masih sempat melirik kearah mata merah satunya, melemparkan tatapan tajam ke wanita indigo itu yang balas menatapnya datar.

Kagura terus berjalan tanpa minat untuk menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Bibirnya ia tipiskan menahan rasa amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

Tak ada tangan yang menahannya pergi, tak ada juga pandangan dan kata-kata permohonan maaf yang terlontar. Mereka hanya diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kagura berdecih, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang, ia berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Lain kali lakukan di tempat lain, jika tidak ingin reputasimu rusak." Ia memberi tatapan merendahkan. "Sangat tidak seru jika melihatmu hancur sebelum aku yang menghancurkannya." Lalu Kagura kembali melangkah, kali ini dia benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Sougo yang tersenyum sadis di sana.

(*)(*)(*)

Sinar matahari yang menyelinap lewat celah-celah jendela menusuk-nusuk kelopak matanya untuk segera bangun, merasa terganggu Kagura menggeliat dan langsung merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya.

Maka dengan terpaksa Kagura membuka matanya sedikit dan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat puncak kepala bermahkota hitam menyembul di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Bibirnya tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Kemudian Kagura mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang, Tangannya terangkat untuk mengurut pelipisnya. Kepalanya sangat sakit terasa seperti ingin pecah, inilah efek dari mabuk semalam.

Kening itu tiba-tiba berkerut saat merasakan perutnya bergejolak minta isinya segera di keluarkan. Ia mual, tentu saja.

Kakinya segera turun dari atas ranjang dan langsung lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Rasa sakit kepala yang menderanya semakin menjadi saat ia mulai memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Oh god! Makan siangku yang kemarin." Iris biru itu menatap sedih saat pusaran air di kakus yang menelan muntahannya.

"Kagura-chan…?" Sebuah suara serak khas baru bangun tidur terdengar dari balik tubuhnya. Kagura tidak sanggup menyahut karena tak berselang lama perutnya kembali bertingkah dan Kagura kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Pijatan ditengkuknya tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik sedikitpun. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit, wajahnya pastilah pucat sekarang. Setelah merasa perutnya sudah jauh lebih tenang, Soyo menuntunnya keluar kamar mandi dan kembali mendudukannya di atas ranjang.

"Tunggu di sini, akan kubuat 'kan air madu untukmu." Tubuh Soyo langsung menghilang tertelan pintu kamar.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Aneh, layarnya tetap gelap meski ia telah menekan-neka tombol kunci di sisi badan ponsel itu berulang kali. Habis baterai kah?

Ah! Ia baru ingat, setelah selesai menghubungi Soyo kemarin dia langsung menonaktifkan ponsel nya.

Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan itu dalam semalam. Bibirnya terkekeh pelan, saat ini ia merasa sudah lebih baik.

"Astaga! Pasti semalam aku kacau sekali." Tukasnya lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Memang." Suara Soyo kembali terdengar, gadis itu telah kembali memasuki kamar dengan nampan kecil di tangannya. Bibir Kagura mengerucut saat melihat Soyo yang mencibir kelakuannya semalam.

Setelah menerima secangkir hangat air madu Kagura langsung meminumnya dengan perlahan. Soyo ikut duduk di sebelah Kagura dan mengusap-ngusap punggung kecil itu.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Suara Soyo adalah suara terfavorit nomor dua setelah ibunya yang ia sukai. Lembut, seolah suara itu tidak diperuntukan untuk mengumpat seseorang –sangat berbeda dengannya yang sepertinya di ciptakan untuk terus berkata kasar.

"Nope." Balasnya singkat seraya tersenyum lebar, Soyo membalasnya tapi matanya kembali menyiratkan rasa khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura tergelak, "Oh ayolah, Soyo-chan. Ini masih pagi, tolong jangan bahas masalah itu sekarang. Itu bisa merusak mood bagusku."

"Aku mengerti, tapi berjanjilah untuk menceritakannya padaku lain kali." Kagura mengangguk, ia benar-benar bersyukur mendapatkan teman pengertian seperti Soyo.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terjulur untuk merengkuh sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berlinang. Soyo membalas dekapan itu dan mengatakan, ia ada memang untuk membantu Kagura.

"Entah kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai hidupku seperti ini." Kata Kagura tiba-tiba. Mereka masih berpelukan erat, mengirimkan rasa nyaman untuk menenangkan diri. Saat ini Kagura membutuhkan sandaran dan tempat untuk ia berpijak.

Dia sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyembuhkan kegundahan hatinya dan Soyo adalah sosok yang tepat untuk semua itu.

"Itu sudah menjadi hukum kehidupan. Kau akan melakukan kesalahan dalam hidupmu dan mulai memperbaikinya ketika kau tersadar. Tidak ada yang benar-benar putih di Dunia ini, termasuk Kagura-chan, aku dan orang lain.," Hiburnya. "Meski aku belum tahu ada apa, tapi aku percaya Kagura-chan bisa melewatinya dengan baik seperti biasanya."

Tiba-tiba air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia menangis, topeng sok tegar yang ia pasang selama ini pecah seketika di dalam rengkuhan hangat Soyo. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar.

"Jangan ditahan, keluarkan semuanya. Aku akan mendengarmu."

Dan pagi itu, Kagura habiskan dengan menangis seraya menceritakan masalahnya secara terbata kepada Soyo yang senantiasa menenangkannya.

(*)(*)(*)

Setelah hampir seharian berdiam diri di Apartemen Soyo, akhirnya Kagura memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Hari ini ia absen bekerja untuk menjernihka pikirannya, meski harus mendapat omelan pedas dari atasannya akhirnya ia dapat izin untuk tidak masuk kali ini. Dengan catatan tidak ada lagi kesempatan meliburkan diri untuk selanjutnya.

Handle pintu apartemennya itu ia putar saat sebelumnya telah di buka kuncinya. Kagura masuk dan melepaskan pantofel hitamnya dan meletakan sepatu itu di rak yang terdapat di sisi pintu .

Kaki telanjangnya mulai berjalan menuju kamar untuk menaruh seluruh barang bawaannya di dalam sana,

Namun belum sampai di tempat tujuannya, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi. Tubuhnya menegang, saat pikiran tentang Sougo yang berada di dalam sana menggunakan kamar mandinya.

Ia membawa tubuhnya mundur sesaat suara air itu berhenti. Pikirannya kembali kalut kalau-kalau benar Sougo lah yang keluar dari sana. Jantungnya mulai berpacu tak beraturan saat pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka perlahan menunjukan siluet tinggi yang ada di baliknya.

"Yo!" Dan Kagura merasa akan pingsan seketika saat matanya menangkap wajah rupawan kakak bodohnya itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Tangannya reflek melempar tas tangan yang ia genggam ke dada telanjang pria berambut panjang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kamui yang melihat bahaya akan menderanya dengan sigap menghindar lemparan maut dari adik tersayangnya itu.

"Baka aniki! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" Serunya tajam bercampur lega. Ada perasaan lapang yang mengisi hatinya saat tahu orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Hee…. Apa ada aturan yang menjelaskan bahwa seorang kakak tidak boleh berada di rumah adiknya sendiri?" Seperti biasa pria itu berucap dengan mata yang menyipit karena tarikan dari senyum lebarnya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku." Kagura menggeleng, lalu menghela nafas. "Ada apa datang kemari?"

"Ayah menitipkan itu untuk diberikan padamu." Jari telunjuk Kamui menujuk buffet yang ada di sudut ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah amplop putih di atasnya. "Sepertinya uang bulanan."

Kagura berdecak dan berjalan menghampiri tempat amplop itu berada, lalu tangannya dengan sigap membuka amplop kertas itu. Dan benar saja, di sana terdapat selembar cek dengan beberapa nominal tertera di dalamnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berulang kali untuk berhenti mengirimiku uang bulanan, karena aku sudah bisa membiayai kehidupanku sendiri dengan gaji yang kudapat." Gerutu Kagura sambil kembali memasukan cek itu ke amplop. "Sebaiknya ia menggunakan uang ini untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri atau sekedar menyewa wanita yang terdapat di bar luaran sana."

Melihat adiknya yang sibuk melontarkan gerutuannya, Kamui hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak boleh begitu, Imouto-chan. Ayah hanya merasa masih bertanggung jawab akan kelangsungan hidupmu karena kau belum menikah. Jika ingin dia berhenti melakukan ini, sebaiknya cepat-cepat bawa pangeranmu ke hadapannya."

"Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai pangeran itu?!" Seru Kagura sinis.

"Tentu saja Okita Sougo, menurutmu siapa lagi?"

"Tsk…!" Kagura melengos meninggalkan Kamui yang menatapnya bingung. Melihat sikap adiknya barusan ia mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk tidak mencampuri masalah pribadi adiknya.

.

Malam sudah larut, dan Kamui sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Beruntung kakaknya itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, bahkan ia tidak menanyakan keberadaan Kagura semalam. Ia tahu, Kamui pasti kebingungan saat melihatnya tidak ada di apartemen saat dia datang tadi.

Tapi entah untuk alasan apa kakaknya itu hanya diam dan bersikap layaknya ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk tahu.

"Hah…." Kagura menjatuhkan tubuhnya terlentang ke kasur. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang sedari tadi tidak ia aktifkan, ada keraguan yang terpancar di matanya untuk menghidupkan ponsel pintar itu.

Baru saja hatinya tergerak untuk mengaktifkan benda petak itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari arah pintu menginterupsinya.

"China…"

(*)(*)(*)

Sougo yang lembur baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya, berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting itu ternyata cukup menguras tenaganya. Tubuhnya lelah, namun saat matanya menangkap benda berkilat di jari manisnya entah mengapa ada perasaan menggelora di dalam hati itu.

Ia ingin menemui wanitanya, tapi selama seharian ini ponsel itu tidak aktif saat ia menghubunginya berulang kali. Ia benci jika tidak di acuhkan, sangat malah. Maka dengan itu, hal yang Sougo lakukan adalah mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung pergi menuju ke tempat wanita sialan itu berada.

Tidak sampai satu jam, mobil Sougo sudah terpakir di basemant yang tersedia di apartemen bertingkat itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sougo keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu.

Setelah sampai, tangannya dengan gencar memasukan kunci ke pintu itu dan membukanya. Ketika sudah berada di dalam hal pertama yang ditangkapnya adalah ruang tamu yang gelap. Semua lampu di setiap ruangan itu tidak ada yang menyala, menandakan bahwa si empu yang tinggal di sini telah beristirahat di kamarnya.

Bibirnya tertarik keatas, mengulas sebuah senyum penuh arti. Tubuhnya ia bawa menuju ke salah satu pintu yang ada di sana, yang diyakini sebagai kamar.

Sougo masuk tanpa banyak membuat suara dan langsung melihat seonggok tubuh tidur terlentang di atas ranjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh itu bergerak dan Sougo menyakininya bahwa wanita itu pastilah belum tidur, lalu dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar itu.

Punggung lebarnya ia sandarkan ke pintu yang telah tertutup rapat di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang bersedekap mata merahnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh objeknya.

"China…." Suara itu terlontar dengan nada rendah. Namun, cukup membuat orang yang di atas ranjang itu tersadar bahwa dirinya tidaklah sendirian di ruangan gelap itu.

Dapat ia lihat Kagura yang langsung terbangun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sadis?!" Serunya lantang, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi perempuan itu berubah dengan senyum dingin yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" Sougo berjalan mendekat. "Tidak salah alamat, eh?"

Saat setelah sampai di hadapan Kagura Sougo menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Kau marah?"

Tawa hambar langsung menelusup ke telinganya. "Candaanmu sangat tidak lucu, _boy_." Kagura berdiri dan menatap mata merah itu dalam.

"Kau salah alamat, jika ingin mencari teman bermain." Tubuh ramping itu melenggang keluar kamar yang tak berselang lama diikuti oleh Sougo.

Kagura menekan skalar lampu yang ada di dapur dan menuangkan air dingin yang baru ia ambil dari dalam kulkas ke gelas kosong, lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Tangannya meletakan gelas yang bekas ia pakai ke tempat cucian piring kotor, iris birunya melirik ke samping dan menemukan Sougo yang sedang menatapnya intens.

Kagura mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan baju, lalu membalas tatapan Sougo dengan berani. "Pulang ke rumahmu sendiri sekarang!" Usirnya tegas.

"Bukankah ini rumahku juga?" Balas Sougo datar. "Tentu kau tidak lupa, bahwa akulah yang membeli apartemen ini, China."

Kagura terpaku, dalam hati ia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang selalu berucap tanpa pikir panjang.

"Terserah." Kagura kembali berjalan dan berencana meninggalkan Sougo lagi, moodnya sedang tidak bagus untuk sekedar meladeni adu mulut sadis brengsek ini. Tapi nyatanya yang namanya rencana belum tentu berhasil, terbukti dari tangannya yang di tangkap oleh Sougo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Kagura mencoba meloloskan diri. Tangannya terasa sakit saat Sougo mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Kau marah padaku, China?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau marah, maka dengan itu kau menghindariku seharian ini." Sougo menarik dan mendekap Kagura dari belakang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher wanita itu.

"Lepas!" Tubuh itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Sougo. "Kubilang lepas!"

Tangan kirinya menyikut keras tulang rusuk Sougo, hingga sang korban mengendurkan dekapannya yang dimanfaatkan Kagura untuk melepaskan diri.

Matanya menyalang, dengan posisi waspada. Tatapannya menatap penuh kebencian kepada laki-laki berambut sewarna pasir ini. Tidak dipungkiri dadanya masih saja sempat-sempat untuk berdebar kencang saat Sougo memeluknya tadi.

"Kau…!" Sougo mengumpat kasar saat merasakan sakit yang mendera area sekitar tulang rusuknya, matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang besar.

"Pergi! Atau ketuk saja rumah wanitamu dan minta dia untuk memenuhi hasrat bejatmu itu, seperti kemarin!" Suara Kagura naik satu oktaf, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai kehadiran laki-laki di depannya ini.

Sougo menatap Kagura dengan tatapan menusuk, "Kenapa kau terus saja merengek, China? Jangan bilang kau tidak suka melihat aku bersama dengan wanita lain?" Sebuah seringai terpapar dibibir tipis itu.

Kagura terbelalak seolah baru saja tertampar oleh perkataan Sougo. Benarkah? Benarkah ia terlihat seperti marah karena kejadian itu? Batinnya gamang.

Melihat Kagura yang tidak merespon membuat Sougo melemparkan tawa sinis. "Sudah kuduga, kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya." Kakinya berjalan mendekati Kagura yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Kau pikir siapa yang memulai ini duluan, China?"

Tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram rahang kecil itu, lalu menelusuri setiap inci wajah Kagura menggunakan hidungnya, tak segan-segan bibir dinginnya juga ikut andil untuk mengecupinya pelan.

"Kaulah yang mengatakan, aku boleh melakukan apa saja karena kau tidak akan peduli sama sekali. Lalu, kenapa sekarang bersikap seperti ini?" Bibirnya berhenti di daun telinga Kagura dan mengulumnya, hingga memicu desahan pelan yang lolos dari celah bibir mungil itu.

Kagura menunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, saat setelah Sougo berpindah untuk menyesap kulit lehernya yang putih. Lidah panas Sougo berputar-putar di sana hingga menimbulkan decakan erotis yang menggema di ruangan sunyi itu.

Sadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa lepas kali ini, Kagura hanya pasrah saat Sougo mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya di atas meja makan yang beruntungnya kosong karena tidak ada gelas-gelas seperti biasanya. Jika tidak, sudah di pastikan besok banyak beling berserakan di lantai akibat permainan liar Sougo.

Tangannya meremas kuat bahu kokoh yang masih terbalut kemeja putih itu saat kedua tangan Sougo sudah menyelinap masuk ke dalam baju yang ia kenakan. Telapak tangan itu mengelus perut datarnya dengan sentuhan ringan yang membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

Sedangkan satu tangannya yang bebas melepaskan pengait bra dan memeluk punggungnya.

Kagura melenguh saat Sougo menyesap kulit lehernya kuar hingga menciptakan sebuah ruam merah yang kentara di kulitnya yang putih persolen. Tanpa di komando tangan Kagura bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk meremas rambut Sougo sebagai pelampiasan akan reaksi yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Berhenti…." Pintanya lirih yang sudah dipastikan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sougo.

Sougo mengangkat wajahnya dan beralih menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Kagura, ia memanggutnya kasar dan nampak tak sabaran. Ciuman itu terhenti tergantikan nada perintah dari Sougo untuk segera membuka mulut yang langsung di tanggapi gelengan oleh Kagura.

"Jangan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri, China." Sougo meremas dada kirinya kuat yang membuat Kagura menjerit seketika. "Aku tahu kau menginginkannya juga."

Dan lidah Sougo menerobos masuk tanpa permisi saat mulut Kagura terbuka ketika ia berteriak.

Kagura sendiri hanya bisa terbatuk, tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat setelah benda tak bertulang itu masuk dan berputar-putar di dalam mulutnya untuk mengajak lidahnya bertautan.

Ini tidak baik. Kagura mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya yang menipis sebelum benar-benar terambil alih oleh Sougo. Pikirannya mencoba menolak segala sentuhan yang di berikan Sougo tapi tubuhnya selalu bereaksi tidak sesuai perintah otaknya.

"Ah…!" Tubuhnya merasakan dorongan kuat dari tubuh Sougo untuk berbaring di atas permukaan meja yang keras. Separuh badannya tertidur di atas meja dengan kaki yang masih menjuntai di lantai.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, China." Sougo melemparkan senyum jahatnya. "Aku ingin segera menghentak-hentak milikmu."

Dan Kagura hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat merasakan seluruh pakaiannya terlucuti tanpa perasaan.

"S-Sougo! Hentikan! Itu sangat sakit, brengsek!" Kagura mencoba meraih kepala Sougo untuk menjambak-jambak rambut itu saat Sougo dengan seenak jidat memasukan barangnya tanpa persiapan ke dalam miliknya.

"Akh…! Bo-bodoh! Jangan terlalu cepat! Ugh… Sadis!" Meski di dalam sana sudah basah karena rangsangan sebelumnya tapi tetap saja menyakitkan saat Sougo langsung memasuki bendanya yang terbilang tidak kecil itu dan dengan tidak sabar menggerakan pinggulnya cepat, tanpa memberinya jeda sekedar untuk bernafas akibat penetrasi yang terbilang kasar itu.

Kaki Kagura menerjang-nerjang tak karuan berharap salah satu atau kedua kakinya dapat menghantam wajah tampan itu.

Melihat Kagura yang terus melancarkan rontaannya, Sougo merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan seutas tali merah guna mengikat tangan Kagura yang terus bergerak liar untuk mencakar atau menjambak rambutnya.

"Sadis?! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepas!" Kagura menggeliat mencoba meloloskan tangannya yang diikat Sougo, tangannya terasa mati rasa karena pasokan darah yang tidak mengalir dengan normal akibat kuatnya ikatan Sougo.

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku mengikatmu." Tandasnya tertahan saat Kagura mulai mencengkram kuat miliknya. Sougo menangkap kedua kaki Kagura yang masih senantiasa menendang-nendang tidak jelas dan meletakan kaki-kaki jenjang itu di atas bahunya.

Sougo merendahkan badannya untuk kembali meraup bibir Kagura dengan tangan yang bekerja untuk menjamah setiap jengkal lekuk tubuh wanita itu.

Kagura mengerang frustasi dalam ciuman Sougo, meja yang mereka tempati terus berderit berbaur dengan suara decakan-decakan yang tercipta akibat persenggamaan tubuh keduanya memenuhi dapur apartemen Kagura yang sepi.

"S-Sadis… AH!" Cubitan pada nipple-nya membuat tubuh Kagura menggelinjang, ia yakin bagian bawah tubuhnya pasti sudah sangat becek, terbukti dari bunyi 'kecipak' yang terlantun saat Sougo melakukan dengan gencar gerakan in outnya. Tubuh Kagura sendiri ikut terguncang-guncang akibat pergerakan Sougo yang menghentaknya kasar dan dalam.

Sougo menarik tangan Kagura yang terikat memasuki kepalanya untuk menggantung pada lehernya. – ciuman mereka terlepas tergantikan Sougo yang memandangi raut wajah Kagura yang beragam.

Wajah wanita di bawahnya ini memerah dengan alis menukik dan mata terpejam. Melihatnya Sougo hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali menciumi wajah itu.

" _I love you_." Bisiknya pelan.

Lalu mata Sougo menangkap gerakan bibir Kagura seolah mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Dirinya sedikit berjengit kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya saat paham apa yang coba Kagura sampaikan padanya. Tidak, ia bahkan jarang tersenyum seperti itu kepada Ane-uenya.

Sougo sadar sejak dulu, senyum itu hanya diperuntukannya untuk Kagura seorang. Tidak ada yang lain.

" _Me too, stupid Sadist…"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Love or hated?**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

–EL–


	3. Chapter 3

_Love or hated?_

 _The answer is…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Of course, hated._

 _ **Gintama " Sorachi Hideaki**_

 _ **Sougo x Kagura**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **[Attention!]**_

 _ **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur dewasa yang tak layak di konsumsi oleh anak di bawah umur. Jika masih nekad saya tidak bisa menjamin kepolosan kalian tidak ternodai yaaa dan lagi saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**_

 _ **Warning inside! AU, typo(s), OoC, mature theme*lemon content*, etc…**_

 _ **Hell(o) Love" Presented by**_ _Lylliac Jocelyn_

 _Don't Like Don't Read!_

 _Enjoy…_

(*)(*)(*)

Benci.

Tentu saja Kagura benci.

Ia benci melihat senyum brengsek itu. . Ia benci mendengar suara itu. Ia benci merasakan tangan-tangan itu menari-nari indah diatas kulitnya.

Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Sougo, Kagura membencinya. Ia benci dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, Kagura lebih **membenci** dirinya sendiri yang mudah jatuh ke laki-laki bejat seperti Sougo. Ya, ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Diantara laki-laki yang bertebaran di dunia ini. Kenapa harus Sougo? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sougo?

Dan nyatanya Soyo dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Jawabannya mudah dan sederhana.

 **Karena kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.**

Begitu katanya dulu dan Kagura tidak bisa dibuat tidak terpingkal-pingkal mendengar jawaban Soyo yang terdengar kolot di telinganya. Lelucon apa yang barusan Soyo lontarkan hingga terdengar sangat menggelikan.

Dan Kagura benar-benar tertawa keras kala itu. Benar-benar keras.

Namun, setelah lama mereka melewati waktu dengan bersama-sama. Kagura baru menyadari kalau perkataan Soyo waktu itu memang benar adanya.

Kenapa?

Karena sekuat apapun Kagura berlari, Sougo pasti tetap dapat menyusulnya. Karena sekeras apapun Kagura menolak keberadaan Sougo, Sougo pasti tetap bisa masuk ke kehidupannya. Karena sepintar apapun Kagura bersembunyi, Sougo pasti tetap dapat menemukannya.

Begitu ironis memang kedengarannya. Karena intinya, sejauh apapun Kagura pergi, ia pasti kembali kepada Sougo. Itu saja.

Dan Kagura benar-benar dibuat muak saat ini.

Kejadian semalam langsung berputar dengan jelas dalam otaknya saat ia membuka matanya. Bagaimana ia dan Sougo melakukan kegiatan seks untuk kesekian kalinya. Parahnya lagi mereka melakukannya diatas meja. Oh ayolah, diatas kasur saja besoknya Kagura begitu menderita lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang? Kerasnya meja sebagai alas saat menerima hujaman liar milik Sougo bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

" _Morning, Mrs. Okita."_ Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipucuk kepalanya.

Kagura terkesiap. Tentu saja ia kaget mendengar suara serak Sougo yang tiba-tiba. Posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan bagi Kagura. Dimana Kagura yang tidur menyamping, membelakangi Sougo tanpa bisa melihat wajah dan tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari Sougo yang membuat Kagura sedikit merilekskan bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan _morning sex, babe?"_ suara Sougo melambung ke udara dan Kagura langsung mendengus meremehkan. Sougo tetaplah Sougo. Pikiran laki-laki itu hanya berputar sekitar seks saja.

"Kalau aku menolak?" Kagura mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berbalik menghadap Sougo. Lalu, rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai meradang sampai Kagura tidak sadar memekik pelan.

Sougo mengusap pinggang polos Kagura yang hanya tertutupi selimut tipis. "Kau tahu betul bahwa aku tidak suka ditolak."

Kagura reflek memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kata-kata itu. Sedikit banyak ia juga sedang mencoba meredam rasa sakit di area bawah tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena kau telah menentukan jawabannya sendiri."

Sougo kembali menang dan laki-laki itu langsung merubah posisinya jadi diatas tubuh Kagura yang terlentang.

Tapi belum sempat Sougo menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Kagura, Kagura terlebih dahulu membuka suara.

"15 menit."

Sougo sontak mendelik tidak terima, "oh, ayolah _…_ "

"20 menit."

" _More_."

"50 menit dan tidak boleh lebih dari itu. Aku harus kerja hari ini."

" _Deal._ "

Dan Sougo benar-benar langsung mencium Kagura dengan beringas. Seperti serigala yang kelaparan memangsa babi hutan.

Kagura hanya berdoa kalau hari ini ia diberikan kekuatan lebih untuk berjalan dari 3halte ke gedung kantor yang jaraknya lumayan buat ngos-ngosan.

Semoga.

(*)(*)(*)

Kagura mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya lebih kuat lagi. Ini baru setengah jalan dan rasanya kakinya sudah tidak berhenti lagi gemetar.

Sial sial sial!

Kagura tidak berhenti lagi mengumpat. Ia benar-benar telah dikelabui oleh Sougo. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata laki-laki itu yang mengatakan _deal_ hanya untuk 50 menit.

Ia bodoh. Wanita bodoh yang selalu terjebak dilubang yang sama. Dan Kagura kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ini hampir jam 10 dan Kagura baru memijakan kakinya di gedung kantornya setelah menghabiskan 10 menit untuk berjalan dengan rasa perih di selangkangannya.

 _AC_ yang sejuk langsung menerpa wajah cantiknya ketika ia membuka pintu kaca itu. _Lobby_ kantornya yang luas menjadi cukup menyebalkan bagi Kagura. Mencoba menekan emosinya, Kagura berjalan dengan sangat pelan memasuki koridor menuju ruangannya.

"Kagura- _san_ …?"

Bahu Kagura seketika menegang.

Oh ayolah, ini masih pagi. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Nobume dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari selain berpapasan dengan wajah datar menyebalkan milik Nobume di pagi hari? Lagipula, apa yang dilakukan seorang sekretaris direktur di koridor _accounting_?

Setelah dilihat-lihat, Kagura baru menyadari kalau Nobume baru saja keluar dari ruangan HRD.

Kagura seketika menerbitkan senyum canggungnya. "Oh, pagi, Nobume."

Nobume mengernyit dahi saat melihat Kagura masih membawa tas selempang kecilnya, "kau baru sampai di kantor? Di jam segini?"

'Tsk! Dasar wanita menyebalkan, kau pikir berkat siapa aku bisa terlambat begini.'

"Yaa, begitulah." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk ujung hidungnya. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku harus segera masuk ke ruanganku."

"Oh, tidak, tidak ada. Silakan lanjutkan perjalananmu ke ruanganmu." Nobume menunduk sedikit. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Wanita berambut senja itu balas menunduk dan meneruskan langkahnya dengan perasaan dongkol yang berkali-kali lipat.

Astaga ada apa dengan pagi menyebalkan ini!

(*)(*)(*)

 _Duakk!_

Kagura menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan keras ke permukaan meja hingga memicu tatapan aneh dari orang disekitarnya. Soyo yang duduk disampingnya hanya menggeleng sambil menyedot _ice cappuccino_ -nya. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk makan siang di salah satu café di depan kantor mereka.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi?" Soyo membuka pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya meletakan cangkir minumannya.

Kagura menggeram, "aku bercinta dengan Sougo semalam dan tadi pagi juga."

Soyo membulatkan mulutnya. "Bukankah itu bagus? kata kerabatku terkadang pasangan itu memang butuh kegiatan seks untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

Mendecih pelan, Kagura mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu, terlihat bekas kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di keningnya yang terhantam permukaan meja.

"Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah tapi malah menambah masalah iya." Sungut Kagura mengingat bagaimana ia yang ditinggalkan begitu saja, terseok-seok berjalan, datang terlambat ke kantor, bertemu Nobume, dan berakhir dengan ceramahan panjang atasannya, Sarutobi Ayame.

"Kagura- _chan_ sih, cobalah untuk bersikap lembut pada Okita- _kun_."

"Hah!?" Kagura mendelik tidak suka. "Aku? Bersikap lembut? Kepada si brengsek itu?"

Soyo mengangguk. "Tidak ada salahnya kalau dicoba dulu."

Desisan terdengar dari mulut Kagura. "Si brengsek itu kalau dilembutin, bisa besar kepalanya."

"Memang Kagura- _chan_ pernah bersikap manis di depan Okita _-kun_?"

Kagura menggeleng. Seingatnya sih ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Soyo langsung menjentikan jarinya. "Nah! Kalau belum dicoba kenapa bisa bilang Okita _-kun_ akan besar kepalanya?"

"Hanya…" Kagura memutar bola matanya kearah berlawanan tempat Soyo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "…hanya perasaanku saja."

Kikikan geli dari Soyo terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Kagura. Wanita dengan manik biru jernihnya langsung mengambil _milk shake-_ nya yang sempat diabaikan untuk beberapa saat dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat.

Setelah jeda cukup lama ternyata Soyo masih melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Cobalah untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian." Kagura menoleh ke Soyo yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Kalau begini terus, aku takut hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama."

Kagura menghela napas. Lalu, bibirnya tersenyum yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu."

TBC

Hai hai hai~ Apa kabar nih? Ada yang masih menunggu lanjutan ff nista nan mesum ini?

Aku harap ada ya. Hahaha.

Maaf minna tachi kalo aku super duper telat up ff-nya. Well, aku keenakan nyemplung di kerajaan Victuuri, terlena dengan keindahan SaruMisa, dan kecanduan dengan AkaFuri. Ampun dah, penyakit fujo-ku sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Trus maafkan kalo chapter ini feelnya gak terlalu berasa kayak 2 chapter sebelumnya. Karena sepertinya WB itu emang mempengaruhi dan mengurangi sentuhanku di fanfic ini.

Aku up juga akibat nonton Gintama yang baru-baru ini. Terutama yang episode Kagura pacaran sama titan membuat aku cukup bergairah menulis lanjutan ff ini. Wkwkwk. Sumpah aku suka banget sama sifat possesif papi Tenpa dan papi Hage. Berasa kalo Kagura itu emang patut dijaga bener-bener.

Papi Megane juga bikin greget sampe bisa buat pendeta dan mempelai laki-laki cipokan. :V

Well, kalo ini cuap-cuap dilanjutin bakal ngalahin word cerita. Maka dengan itu ini ff bakal aku up chapter selanjutnya sekitar 1-2 bulan lagi dan akan aku panjangin lagi word-nya mpe kalian puas. Lama? Gpp, kan?

Buktinya kalian bisa sabar nunggu nih ff up sampai 1 tahun lebih, moso nunggu 1-2 bln gak bisa. *smirk*

Kalau begitu aye pamit dulu teman-teman. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

– EL –


	4. Chapter 4

" _Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu."_

 ** _Gintama " Sorachi Hideaki_**

 ** _Sougo x Kagura_**

 ** _Rate M_**

 ** _[Attention!]_**

 ** _Fanfic ini mengandung unsur dewasa yang tak layak di konsumsi oleh anak di bawah umur. Jika masih nekad saya tidak bisa menjamin kepolosan kalian tidak ternodai yaaa dan lagi saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini._**

 ** _Warning inside! AU, typo(s), OoC, mature theme*lemon content, etc…_**

 ** _Hell(o) Love" Presented by Lylliac Jocelyn_**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read!_**

 ** _Enjoy…_**

Kagura benar-benar tidak yakin akan hal itu. Tidak sebelum pagi ini ia merasakan pusing dan mual. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia ingin mengecek ke dokter tapi Kagura sendiri takut jika apa yang paling tidak ia inginkan benar-benar terjadi.

Dengan gontai ia melangkah ke arah kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Permata birunya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul sembilan pagi dan beruntung hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Ia tidak perlu naik bus dan berjalan melewati lahan parkir kantornya yang luas dan yang pasti tidak akan mendapati omelan pedas dari Sarutobi Ayame.

Baru saja ia akan memejamkan matanya lagi, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menunjukan sosok bengis beramanik rubi yang dengan kurang ajarnya langsung merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring memeluk tubuhnya.

Sialan. Jika saja tubuhnya sehat sudah ia pastikan akan menendang sosok itu hingga terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"China, ayo jalan-jalan."

"Huh?" Kagura mengerjap pelan, "apa kau baru saja mengajakku kencan?"

Sougo menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kagura. "Ya, kau bisa menganggapnya begitu."

"Tidak mau."

Sougo mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berpindah posisi menjadi di atas tubuh Kagura yang ia paksa terlentang. "Apanya yang tidak mau?"

Kagura menatap Sougo dengan tatapan bosan. Oh ayolah, Kagura yakin seratus persen kalau Sougo itu memiliki otak yang cerdas dan tentu mampu mencerna kata-katanya yang sederhana.

"Kubilang tidak mau berarti aku tidak mau keluar hari ini."

"Sedang tidak enak badan?" Kagura kembali mengerjap pelan. Apa cuma perasaannya saja kalau Sougo hari ini sedikit errr _gentle_ padanya?

"Um… sedikit." Kagura tidak bohong. Ia benar-benar masih terasa lemas.

"Mau ke dokter?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab aku. Jangan membuatku khawatir, Kagura."

 _Deg_

Kagura bingung. Ia membenci Sougo dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam tetapi kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar saat laki-laki sadis ini menyebut namanya dengan suara rendah seperti itu.

Apa ia sudah gila?

"Kagura…?"

Bagaimana mungkin ia menyukai suara Sougo menyebut namanya disaat ia membenci laki-laki itu.

"Kagura, jika kau tetap diam seperti ini maka aku akan menelanjangimu saat ini juga."

"Apa –" Kagura dengan kuat mendorong tubuh jangkung di atasnya kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang lagi-lagi bergejolak.

Derap kaki mendekat tertangkap oleh telinga Kagura. Tidak perlu menoleh ia tahu siapa gerangan yang kini berjongkok di belakangnya sambil mengurut lehernya.

"S-Sadis, menjauh. Bukankah ini terlihat menjijikan…"

"Sstt… bagaimana mungkin ini terlihat menjijikan disaat aku berhasrat untuk menciummu saat ini juga."

Kagura menepis tangan Sougo dari lehernya. "Sialan… ini bukan lelucon, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu, karena itu berhenti membantah dan ikut aku ke dokter."

Kagura menggeleng dengan keras. "Tidak. Tidak mau!"

"Demi Tuhan Kagura! Bisa kau tinggalkan dulu sifat keras kepalamu itu?" decakan kasar terdengar dari Sougo saat melihat Kagura tetap menggeleng.

"Baik! Jika kau tetap seperti ini, maka aku tidak akan peduli apa yang terjadi padamu nanti. Camkan itu!"

 _Blam_

Suara debuman pintu yang tertutup keras menghantarkan keheningan.

Kagura termenung sebentar lalu kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya. Ini tampak lucu dan terdengar menggelikan.

"… si sialan itu sejak kapan ia mulai peduli padaku."

(*)(*)(*)

Suara TV yang menyala mengusik tidurnya. Kagura menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

Siapa?

Siapa yang sedang menonton di ruang tengah _apartement_ -nya?

Sougo kah? Kamui kah?

Sembari membangkitkan tubuhnya ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul empat sore.

Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur.

Menguap kecil Kagura berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup.

"Sadis…?"

" _Ara_ … Kagura- _chan_ , sudah bangun ya."

Kagura terkesiap mengetahui si empu yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan remote TV di tangannya. "S-Soyo- _chan_ … kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Soyo meletakan remote tersebut di atas sofa tempat ia duduk dan berjalan menghampiri Kagura yang masih tampak pucat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah mendingan? Atau masih terasa pusing?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya Soyo malah balik bertanya padanya. Kagura mengangguk pelan, meski perutnya masih terasa tidak enak.

Soyo mengamit lengannya lalu menuntunnya berjalan ke sofa sambil berucap lirih. "Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandi."

"Aku pingsan?"

"Ya."

Mereka duduk menghadap TV yang masih menyala. Kagura menatap Soyo dengan pandangan yang sedikit heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Maksudku _timing_ -nya bisa pas sekali. Apa ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin antara sahabat?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kagura- _chan_. Tentu saja Okita- _kun_ yang memberi tahuku keadaanmu dan meminta tolong untuk merawatmu."

Kagura terkesiap untuk kedua kalinya. "A-apa?! Si brengsek itu meminta tolong padamu?!"

Soyo mengangguk lalu tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Kagura yang terasa dingin. "Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar lagi."

Mendengus kasar, Kagura melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. "Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku hanya menolak ajakannya untuk ke dokter lalu si Sialan tiba-tiba marah dan membanting pintu."

"Oh astaga, bagaimana mungkin…"

"Ya, kan? Dia bersikap aneh sekali, aku jadi takut."

Soyo menepuk jidatnya dramatis. "Bukan itu maksudku, Kagura-chan. Bagaimana mungkin kau menolak ajakannya ke dokter? Kurasa wajar kalau Okita- _kun_ marah padamu. Kalau aku diposisinya, aku juga akan marah padamu."

Kagura mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Soyo dan memicing tidak suka. "Apa kau barusan secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa kau dipihak si Sadis itu sekarang?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Lupakan. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Kagura berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, sebelum benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya Kagura menyempatkan menoleh ke arah Soyo dan berkata dengan nada datar. "Dan lagi, kau bisa pulang sekarang, Soyo- _chan_. Terima kasih sudah merawatku."

"Kagura- _chan_ …"

(*)(*)(*)

Kagura pikir bahwa di pagi selanjutnya ia akan kembali bugar seperti biasanya tetapi ekspektasi tetaplah ekspektasi. Kini kenyataan yang seperti mimpi buruk menghantam kehidupan Kagura dengan keras. Apa yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Dengan gemetar tangannya menaruh _testpack_ itu di atas nakas. Tubuhnya melemas. Pagi tadi ia kembali diterjang pusing dan mual-mual hebat saat bangun tidur. Dengan bermodal keyakinan ia pergi ke apotek terdekat untuk membeli _testpack_. Ia hanya ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa gejala mual yang ia alami hanya masuk angin biasa tetapi tidak saat dua garis merah itu tercetak jelas.

Kagura menatap nanar pantulan dirinya di cermin. Begitu berantakan dan tampak tak hidup.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Kagura dengan lesu mengambil benda petak yang layarnya menampilkan nama Kamui. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kagura baru mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

" _Moshi-moshi… Imotou-chan_?"

"Ada apa menelpon pagi-pagi begini, Kamui?"

" _Are? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Imotou-chan? Suaramu terdengar agak_ –"

" –aku baik-baik saja, Kamui. Jika tujuanmu menghubungiku hanya untuk melontarkan lelucon _apa kau baik-baik saja_ maka akan kututup sambungan ini. _Jaa_."

 _"Hidoi desu yo ne, Imotou-chan. Onii-chan menelponmu pagi begini untuk mengingatkan hari ini adalah peringatan Okaa-san. Jadi, jangan lupa seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ne?"_ Kagura terdiam. Demi Tuhan ia benar-benar melupakan hari peringatan kematian ibunya sendiri. Namun, mengingat keadaannya seperti ini, sejujurnya ia malu untuk menghadap ibunya.

"Aku akan datang tapi Kamui…"

" _Hm_ …?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu tapi jangan marah ya."

" _Tergantung dari apa yang akan kau katakan."_

Kagura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Kamui adalah keluarganya maka sekarang atau nanti, cepat atau lambat Kamui pasti akan tetap mengetahuinya.

"K-Kamui aku…" Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "… aku hamil."

"Aku hamil, Kamui. Hamil anak Sougo."

Dan Kagura ingin menangis saat itu juga ketika Kamui tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia yakin kakaknya itu sedang dalam mode syok.

"Kamui?"

" _Sudah kuduga…"_

"Huh?"

" _Sudah kuduga suatu saat ini akan terjadi, tetapi aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa itu akan terjadi hari ini. Demo, Kagura… ini adalah kehidupanmu, aku tidak berhak untuk marah. Yang bisa kukatakan saat ini, minta Sougo menikahimu secepat mungkin."_

"T-tapi…" Kagura meragu, "… aku belum memberitahu Sougo tentang ini."

" _Kalau begitu beritahu dia. Tekan sedikit egomu dan katakan kalau kau hamil_."

Kagura tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Akan kucoba," Kagura kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Kuharap kau tidak memberi tahu hal ini pada Papi."

 _"Tidak akan_."

"Aku tutup telponnya. Terima kasih, Kamui."

" _Sama-sama, Imotou-chan. Jaa ne._ "

Sambungan terputus. Kagura menghela napas, matanya bergerak menatap ponsel di tangannya yang tidak menunjukan satupun panggilan atau pesan singkat dari Sougo.

"Apa dia masih marah padaku?"

 _Tekan sedikit egomu dan katakan kau hamil._

Kagura mencoba melakukan apa yang kakak bodohnya itu katakan. Walau sedikit gengsi untuk menghubungi Sougo duluan tetapi untuk hari ini saja akan ia buang jauh-jauh rasa gengsi itu.

Setelah nada tersambung berbunyi Kagura menempelkan benda petak itu di telinganya. Dengan harap-harap cemas dirinya semakin gugup saat Sougo tak kunjung juga menjawab panggilannya.

Kagura terus menunggu dan mencoba untuk bersabar saat panggilan pertama tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia lakukan panggilan kedua. Sama seperti sebelumnya, panggilannya juga tak kunjung diangkat oleh Sougo.

Kesal karena diabaikan. Kagura baru saja akan memutuskan panggilan itu tetapi urung kala panggilan itu akhirnya dijawab oleh Sougo.

" _Halo_ …?"

 _Deg_

Suara perempuan?

Kagura melihat kembali layar ponselnya dengan kening berkerut, mengecek bahwa ia tidak salah men- _dial_ nomor.

Ini nomor Sougo. Jelas. Ia tidak salah. Nomor berkontak _Bastard_ di ponselnya hanya Sougo tidak ada yang lain.

" _Halo_ …?"

Kagura cepat-cepat menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Suara wanita ini juga terasa cukup familiar baginya.

" _Okita-sama bangun… ada yang menelponmu._ "

Permata biru itu tiba-tiba terbeliak saat ia ingat betul siapa wanita pemilik suara di seberang sana.

" _Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini, Nobume_?" Kagura mengepalkan tangan saat terdengar suara serak Sougo yang terkesan malas.

'Si Sialan itu….' Kagura menggertak giginya dengan kuat. Kekecewaan langsung menenggelamkan dirinya dalam jurang pahit. Ia benci. Dan semakin benci dengan laki-laki Sadis itu.

" _Di sini tidak tertera siapa yang menelpon, Okita-sama. Anda tidak menyimpan nomor tersebut dalam kontak anda_ –"

Dengan beringas Kagura menggeser ikon merah lalu melempar ponselnya ke dinding hingga layarnya pecah.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Kepalanya mendidih. Dadanya bergemuruh. Kagura benci perasaan ini. Benci ketika ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya yang termakan api cemburu.

Cemburu? Ia? Kagura?

"Sial!" Kagura mulai memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kuat. "… kenapa rasanya sakit sekali!"

Dia wanita kuat. Kagura adalah wanita kuat. Berulang kali ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak pantas merasa cemburu.

Namun, wanita tetaplah wanita. Ia bisa rapuh kapanpun.

Selama ini ia terus berusaha untuk tampil tidak peduli dan baik-baik saja. Ia juga tahu betul bahwa apa yang dikatakan Soyo beberapa waktu lalu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Namun, kini ketika ia mencoba satu langkah maju, Sougo membalas dengan satu langkah mundur.

Dan Kagura benar-benar muak.

Apa Sougo akan terus melarikan diri ke pelukan wanita berambut gelap itu saat mereka bertengkar? Apa ketika mereka menikah nanti lalu bertengkar Sougo akan kembali menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan wanita itu?

"Menikah? Oh ayolah, apa yang kau pikirkan barusan Kagura bodoh! Tidak ada masa depan yang baik ditawarkan oleh si brengsek itu! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran tentang menikah dengannya! Kau wanita bodoh! Kau bodoh Kagura! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Kagura mulai berteriak histeris dan memukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Dan kau! Bagaimana mungkin kau bersarang dalam rahimku?! Tidak kah seharusnya kau meminta pada Tuhan untuk menurunkanmu pada keluarga yang baik-baik?! Aku tidak menginginkanmu, Sialan! Enyah! Enyah dari perutku!"

Emosinya meluap-luap. Kagura merasa kalau saat ini ia akan menjadi gila.Benar-benar gila.

"Hiks..." Kagura menutup wajah basahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "... a-aku tidak menangis! aku tidak menangis!"

Namun, bermenit-menit kemudian ia habiskan untuk menitikan air mata.

Puas menangis, ia mulai mengelap air matanya kasar, Kagura tampak menata kembali pikirannya. "Apa yang kau tangiskan, Kagura? Tidak ada yang perlu ditangiskan di sini."

Dirinya tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap bangkai ponselnya yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Jangan jadi wanita bodoh, hanya karena masalah hamil dan tunanganmu selingkuh, tidak akan menggoyahkanmu."

Kagura menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras. Berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka, Kagura berencana pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk mengecek apa ia benar-benar hamil setelah ini.

Mengganti pakaiannya. Kagura merasa setelah menangis dan berteriak seperti orang gila tidak buruk. Pikirannya sedikit jernih meski hatinya masih terasa berat.

" _Yosh_...!" Mengambil mantel dan memakai sepatu _boot_ berhak rendah Kagura tidak bodoh mengingat suhu semakin turun mendekati musim gugur seperti ini.

Kagura membuka pintu _apartement_ -nya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati laki-laki dewasa berambut perak dengan aksen gelombang yang terkesan berantakan berada di depan pintu _apartement_ -nya.

"Y-yo..."

Laki-laki itu tampak canggung dan Kagura juga merasa demikian.

"Ya...? Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Ano... aku tidak tahu apa ini termasuk sikap lancang atau tidak, tapi... apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, tadi aku sempat mendengar suara-suara teriakan dari _apartement_ -mu. Kukira terjadi sesuatu, karena itu aku berdiri di sini... untuk memastikan keadaan dan –"

"Pfft..."

" _Are?_ Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Kagura menutup mulutnya, mencoba bersikap sopan tetapi entah kenapa orang di hadapannya ini sangat lucu.

"M-maaf, Tuan... aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Dan terima kasih atas perhatian anda."

Pria perak itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan menghela napas lega. "Begitu kah? Syukurlah."

"Oh! ngomong-ngomong, aku Sakata Gintoki. Aku baru pindah kemarin di sini. dan tinggal tepat di sebelah _apartement_ -mu. _Yoroshiku ne_."

Tangan besar itu terulur dan Kagura menyambutnya dengan senang hati. "Kagura _desu_. _Yoroshiku,_ Gin- _san_."

Gintoki mengangguk pelan lalu tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong lagi, apa kau mau berpergian sekarang?"

Kagura mengangguk, "ya, aku ingin keluar sebentar."

"Etto... mungkin ini sedikit lancang memang tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang berbicara denganku di sini. Bolehkah kalau kau mengajakku berkeliling di sekitar daerah sini? Aku pindahan dari luar kota, Tokyo terasa besar sekali bagiku. Haha. Jadi, aku belum terlalu mengenal daerah di sini."

Kagura ingin menolak tetapi rasanya tidak enak juga. Maka dengan satu anggukan tanda setuju, Kagura tidak dapat menampik bahwa ia suka melihat pria perak di hadapannya ini tersenyum.

 **TBC**

Sesuai janji lho ya, wkwkwk. Ini up lumayan(?) cepet.

Sejujurnya aku habis nonton Gintama LA dan langsung ngebut nulis ini. Gimana ya, agak kecewa sih sama yang jadi Kagura. Terutama sama bentuk badannya. Well, ga ada maksud buat nyerang ya.

Tapi suka banget sama Yuuya as Hijikata yang aktingnya maksimal huhuhu Ryo juga gans maksimal meranin Okita.

Dan paling suka sama yang jadi Zaki!!! pake afro lutju bikin ngakak keji wokwokwok.

Overall, LA ini ga bikin kecewa. Sukses buat perut senam dadakan. Aku aja ngakak terus terutama yang mereka ngejer Rurimaru(kumbang emas Shogun punya) itu asli yampon, Kondo bersama kancutnya wkwkwk.

skip time.

Oke, semoga ch ini ga mengecewakan ya. 2k lho ya, panjang kan? :"""

Silakan jumpalitan di kolom review. Hajar saja saya. Hajar!! /maso nya kumat/

Paipai~

 **11 Januari 2018**

 **Status: belum diedit**

–EL–


	5. Pemberitahuan

Maaf semuanya ini bukan update-an.

Saya cuma mau kasih info karena akhir-akhir ini temen saya banyak yg ngeluh fanficnya di plagiat sama pihak tak bertanggung jawab yang malas mencari ide. Jadi, saya putuskan buat move ke wattpad.

Mohon maaf ya... cerita ini saya discontinue sampai sini aja dan akan saya remake di Watty. Bagi teman-teman yg punya akun WP silakan mampir ke @Jocelyn_official karena HL akan saya lanjutkan di sana.

Dan terima kasih buat yg udah mau baca dan review ataupun yg cuma silent reader di ff ini.

Salam cinta dari Lylliac.

Thankiss *


End file.
